Bree Tanner
Bree Tanner is a character from the Twilight series. She was a vampire created by Victoria in order to fight the Cullen family in her army of newborn vampires. Despite her ignorance of vampire laws, her act of surrendering and showing adequate control of herself, she was cruelly executed by Felix of the Volturi on Jane's orders. She was described as a young girl of about 15. She was said to be slender with chin-length dark hair, though in the film her hair was much longer. She possessed the glowing, red eyes indicative and marble-hard skin of a newborn vampire that glittered under sunlight. She also has a high-pitched voice and a shrill scream, demonstrated from when she was being tortured by Jane. In the film adaption of "Eclipse", she was portrayed by Jodelle Ferland. The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner One night, after three months of becoming immortal, Bree went hunting with Kevin, a blond vampire who called himself "Spider-Man", and a disciplined vampire named Diego. When Kevin and "Spider-Man" started squabbling over a human, Bree and Diego went hunting on their own and used the time to get to know each other. When the sun arose, Diego and Bree hid in an underwater cave. They later discovered that vampires weren't vulnerable to sunlight, but rather sparkle like diamonds. When their army left Seattle without leaving a clue, Bree and Diego set off to find them on their own until they finally caught their scent and followed it to their new location. While Riley went to visit Victoria, Bree and Diego followed him to tell him of their discovery, only to find out more than they've expected to about the world of vampires. Diego proceeded with his plan while Bree went back to their group and awaited their return. However, Riley later told Bree that Diego had gone with Victoria to watch the Cullens after he informed the army of the plan to destroy the "yellow-eyes". Though Bree was suspicious of their real agenda, she decided to stick with them. When the army prepared for war, her new friend, Fred, decided to leave and explore the world, and asked Bree to join him. Although she wanted to, she decided to stay until she found Diego. When the Cullens and werewolves destroyed most of her army, she found no trace of Diego and realized that Victoria and Riley had already killed him for confronting Riley about the "burning sun". Carlisle and Esme Cullen offered her safety in exchange for her surrender, which she accepted. When Jasper saw her he instinctively crouched to kill her, but Carlisle stopped him and explained that Bree had surrendered. Jasper disapproved, but was convinced by Esme to leave her alone. He agreed not kill Bree if they let him watch her, since he knew how newborns act. Eclipse Bree was the last of the newborns to be killed. Once Victoria and Riley had been killed, Edward and Bella made their way over to the rest of the Cullens, where they stood by Bree. She found it very hard to resist Bella's attractive blood, but managed barely to keep herself under control. The Volturi soon arrived, at which point Jane questioned the group. While acting ignorant to everything they discussed, Bree provided secret information to Edward of everything she knew. Jane concluded Bree as a criminal, despite her ignorance of the laws, and ordered her to be killed after torturing her with her power. She made no resistance, and was destroyed by Felix. Carlisle was deeply saddened about what happened, as he would have welcomed her to his coven, and expressed that invitation to both Bree and the Volturi, to try and keep Bree alive. As explained in The Second Short Life of Bree Tanner, she was watched by Jasper before and during the Volturi's presence until she was killed by Felix. Knowing that the Cullens were kind, she was grateful to their protection over her, despite she was their enemy. Bella later wondered if she would become like her as a newborn, to which Alice replies, "something like that". In the film, she screamed and tried to resist Felix but still met her fate by his hands. Powers Bree had all the powers that vampires have ( Super Speed, Super Strengh, Immortality) Bree didn't really like being a vampire, although she was used to it. She longed for a normal life. She had a hobby to reading, and would pretend to read when she was bored. She would occasionally steal from bookstores at night to keep herself occupied during the day. Like the others in her army, she believed in vampire legends and, at first, was afraid of stakes and the sun. When she discovered these couldn't harm her, she was relieved. Although she was allied with Victoria and her army, she was merely playing along to ensure her own safety, because no one had ever told her about the laws of vampires. Category:Vampires Category:Tragic Category:Minion Category:Anti-Villain Category:Deceased Category:Redeemed Category:Weaklings Category:Teenagers Category:Pawns Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Female Category:Book Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Undead Category:Immortals Category:Evil Creation Category:In Love Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Honorable